


Gym Leaders Pet

by Aoba



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Male Friendship, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, Pokemon References, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba/pseuds/Aoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough battle, Floatzel tries to make up his mistakes to Wallace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Leaders Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eric](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eric).



> I'm not a huge pokefan, so some of my descriptions of moves or anything else might be a little off. (Pokemon is still a great franchise though)

Luvdisc collapsed. Wallace frowned a bit. 5 of his pokemon defeated to this trainers Venusaur. Who picks bulbasaur anyways...? He picked up the pokeball from his pocket. His other pokemon managed to do at least some damage to it. 

"Floatzel, Go." The ball bounced on the ground a couple times. Floatzel appeared. He looked at the slightly hurt Venusaur, then at his trainer. Wallace gave him a cold stare. Floatzel was his best trained pokemon. Floatzel put on an eager face then turned back to the Venusaur. Wallace then looked at the white-hatted trainer with a smirk. 

"Floatzel, Razor Wind." Floatzel's paws shined a bright white light, he spun and released sharp gust of air at Venusaur, causing the pokemon to be pushed back. Venusaur looked back up and awaited the trainers orders. 

"Venusaur, Use petal dance!" Pink petals emerged from the pokemons body and shot one by one at Floatzel. Floatzel used his arms to block some of the petals, But it wasn't enough. The petals pierced Floatzel, taking massive amounts of damage.

Wallace looked down at the struggling Floatzel. This was going to be over quicker than he thought. Floatzel got back up on his feet. 

"Double hit, Floatzel." Floatzel rushed at the Venusaur, Hitting him multiple times, then jumped back. The Venusaur was ready to be defeated, But Wallace could see the loyalty it had to it's trainer. Something he hoped Floatzel had with him. Venusaur struggled to stand back up, but he did it. 

"Venusaur, Vine whip!" The trainer called out. Vines shot out and swiped at Floatzel. Hitting him from different directions. Floatzel fell forwards, unable to get up. Wallace let out a sigh, then looked at the trainer with a smirk. Wallace always made sure to keep his cool during battles. Wallace underhanded the badge to the trainer. He hasn't lost to someone in quite a while. The trainer put the Venusaur back in his ball and walked away. Wallace let out yet another sigh and walked towards the Floatzel. Floatzel looked at Wallace through the corner of his eyes before he was put back into his ball.

Wallace walked out of the gym and summoned his Milotic to get across the water to the Pokemon Center. He walked in, Gave his pokemon to Nurse Joy and say in the waiting area. He shuffled through a couple of the pokemon magazines on the table. One in particular caught his eye. 

"Unloyal pokemon? Read this helpful guide on teaching your pokemon that YOU'RE the master!" 

Huh... He opened the magazine, skimming some of the article. 

"Dominance, hm?" Wallace said to himself under his breath. 

"Wallace! Your pokemon are ready!" called Nurse Joy. 

"Thanks, Joy." Wallace replied. He grabbed the pokeballs and put them away, then stared walking towards his house in Sootopolis.

He opened the door and set his pokeballs on the table, but kept Floatzel's in his hand. Wallace got lonely over the years. Winona left him a while ago, so he used Floatzel for company during the nights. Wallace pressed the button and Floatzel came out of the ball. He stared at Wallace for a minute. Wallace bent down and pat his head, then got back up and started removing his clothes. It was usually humid in Sootopolis, So Wallace usually slept naked. He got in the bed and lied there, looking up at the ceiling. Floatzel jumped on the bed next to him. 

Feeling bad about today, Floatzel licked Wallace's cheek. Wallace turned his head to look at him. He could tell Floatzel felt bad. Floatzel put his head down on Wallace's shoulder. Wallace couldn't help but smile at the sulking creature. He leaned over and kissed his nose. Floatzel's nose twitched. Floatzel began to lick Wallace's chin. 

"Floatzel, I forgive you. You don't need to apologize anymore." Wallace said with a caring smile. Wallace can't help but treat his pokemon with more love and care than dominance. Floatzel moved his tongue onto Wallace's neck. 

"Floatzel, What are you doing..?" 

"I guess SOME pokemon do need to listen a bit better." Wallace said to himself.

Floatzel got up on Wallace's stomach and started licking his waist. 

"Floatzel, I forgave you, dummy." Floatzel still wasn't listening. 

Wallace wanted to send Floatzel a glare, but Floatzel's tails were in his face. Wallace let out a quick breath when Floatzel finally reached his cock. Floatzel could tell by Wallace's sudden reaction that he likes being licked there. Floatzel continued licking at Wallace's hardening dick. 

"Floatzel..." Wallace quietly said. 

Floatzel didn't stop. Wallace's cock was now fully erect and throbbing. Floatzel stopped licking and looked back at his trainer. Wallace had his eyes closed and his cheeks were red. He did like it. Floatzel turned back at Wallace's dick and started licking the length of it. Wallace let out a moan as a small amount of pre-cum leaked out of the tip. Floatzel lapped it up and continued licking Wallace's throbbing member.

Floatzel suddenly felt something being inserted inside him. He took his tongue of his trainers cock and looked back at him again. Wallace was returning the favor and sliding his finger in and out of Floatzel's ass. 

Floatzel never felt something like this before. It felt good, though. Maybe his trainer was finally happy with him. Floatzel let out a small whimper when Wallace added another finger. Floatzel's own dick began to harden. Wallace noticed Floatzel's hardening red cock and began using his other hand to stroke it while continuing fingering Floatzel's ass. Floatzel struggled to lick his trainers dick while Wallace was pleasuring him from behind.

Wallace pulled his fingers out of Floatzel's ass and sat up. He took his hand away from Floatzel's dick, and looked at the clear fluid on his hand. Wallace licked a bit. He smirked and turned his gaze to the confused Floatzel looking back at him. Wallace picked up Floatzel and position him over his cock. Floatzel, still confused, looked back at the trainer. Wallace kissed his nose again, and lowered Floatzel onto the head of his cock. Floatzel let out another whimper as he felt his trainers dick slightly inside of him. 

"You're a good boy, Floatzel." Wallace whispered. 

Then he pushed his cock all the way inside of Floatzel's tight ass. Floatzel whimpered a little louder. The feeling of his trainers dick inside of him was amazing. Wallace began moving Floatzel up and down his own throbbing cock. Was this dominance? Wallace stopped moving. Floatzel gave another confused look at Wallace. "If you want my dick, you'll have to move yourself." Floatzel stared at Wallace for a minute, then looked down.

Floatzel began moving his hips so Wallace's dick was sliding in and out of him. Wallace let out a low moan and wrapped his hand around Floatzel's cock. Floatzel started panting as he began bouncing on his trainers dick faster, pre-cum streaming out of his own red member. 

Wallace could tell Floatzel was close. He stroked Floatzel's dick harder, making Floatzel whimper louder. Just a few seconds later, Floatzel let out a few streams of warm cum onto his furry belly and nose. Wallace groaned and pumped his load into Floatzel's ass. 

Floatzel stopped moving and began panting while leaning onto Wallace's chest. Wallace was also panting, while moving his thumb around Floatzel's still throbbing meat. Floatzel licked his cum from around his lips and nose.

Wallace lifted Floatzel off his dick, and set him down beside him. Wallace lied back down into his pillow, his wet cock resting on his stomach. Floatzel curled up next to his trainer. Wallace wrapped his arm around his furry partner, and kissed his nose one last time before closing his eyes to sleep. This probably wasn't what the magazine said to do, but Wallace had a feeling it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued (Maybe)


End file.
